You Will Obey MePart Two
by MaeCullen17
Summary: This is part two to "You Will Obey Me"...obviously. Edward let's his jealousy & fury take over. **Major Lemons** Very OOC. DTE. Now Complete! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"I don't think so." Bella's voice was playful. I helped her into her pajamas. "You had your fun. Strip!"

I must have had the stupidest grin on my face. "You need your rest, Bella." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh, I'm not tired. Besides, we have the house to ourselves. Charlie's passed out in La Push." She hooked her finger into the waste of my jeans and pulled me closer. "And,…" her face turned pink, "I kind of got used to seeing you without these."

"I'm tempted." I rested my hands on her hips. "But, if we continue this tonight…I'm not sure it will stop at third base." His gorgeous, crooked smile was causing me to feel faint.

"That's what I was hoping for." She stood up on her tip-toes to try and steal a kiss. I leaned my head down and softly met her lips. I love how her warm lips felt against mine. She ran her hands around my waste and rested them just above my behind. She breathed deeply and pulled my hips to hers. _Great. I'm sure she'll want to stop when she feels how hard I am. _

"I've unleashed an animal." I smiled and pecked her lips one more time before pulling away. I grabbed her hands and opened the bathroom door. "You really do need to get some sleep, love." Bella made an annoyed groan and reluctantly walked back to her bedroom with me.

She crossed the threshold and yawned.

"See." There was a little smugness in my voice. I walked in behind her and kissed just below her ear.

"Don't be cocky." She smiled back at me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Now, Bella, I thought that was _exactly_ what you wanted" _Stop teasing her, Edward. _ "Bedtime."

I knew she wanted to pick up where we had left off. Never had I thought we would have gotten to third base so quickly, and now we were rounding third and heading home. We should really slow this down a little bit. I truly love this woman, and want her to feel like the most important woman in the universe on our first night together,…not simply an object of my ferocious desire. I pulled the comforter back on her bed and she slid in. When I pulled the covers around her and laid down on top, she sighed. I pulled her back against my chest and ran my fingers, softly, up and down her arm.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I could see that sleep was trying to take over.

"I love you." I didn't go in for a kiss, or stop fingers. I just wanted to reassure her. It killed me to think that she would regret what we just did tomorrow. I was acting like an arrogant asshole who was forcing a woman to be with him against her will. Does she really want me or was this just a reaction to my anger? Is she afraid of me, now? I don't want her to lose who she is because she's trying to obey my commands. _God, Edward, you're such a selfish jerk._

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you, too." Her eyes closed and she started to drift into dreamland. All the time we were lying there, her heart didn't accelerate and her body didn't tremble. She seemed in a world of calm. In fact, she seemed much less tense than usual. _Hmm. Maybe, she did this night, after all. I know I enjoyed it…Ugh,…shut up, Edward._


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Bella started stirring in her sleep and gave a "waking up" moan. Eyes still closed, she rolled onto her back and stretched her limbs above her head and arched her back. She gave a deep yawn and smiled against my arm.

"Good Morning." I loved knowing I was the first voice she heard when she woke up. Really, I hoped she felt the same.

"Hi." She wasn't much of a talker before she brushed her teeth. _Silly, Bella._ I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well?" Her sleepy eyes opened and I stared into those deep brown eyes.

"You tell me." She smiled and closed her eyes again, snuggling against my chest. "Mmm, I have to brush my teeth…I don't want to get up."

"Allow me." I slid out of the bed and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. She nervously laughed as I carried her into the bathroom. I set her feet on the cold floor and she jumped.

"What?" I gave her a big smile.

"The floor's cold." She reached into the cabinet and pulled out her toothbrush & toothpaste. I just stood there, laughing.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She nervously laughed back.

"Bella, you just slept next to an icicle, and you're complaining the bathroom floor is cold." I just kept laughing…so did she. She pushed me out of the bathroom and closed the door. I decided to give her some privacy and go downstairs to make her breakfast. I'm not too handy in the kitchen so, I popped two frozen waffles in the toaster. _That I can handle._ I was leaning against the kitchen counter and heard her footsteps go back to her room. The waffles popped up & I cut them up on a plate. _Suddenly, I feel like I'm preparing breakfast for a small child. _I poured her a glass on orange juice and set them on the kitchen counter just in time for her to come around the corner.

"You made breakfast?" I looked up at her. She was wearing a pair of torn jeans & a tight, green, long sleeved shirt that had about 5 buttons that went down her beautiful breasts. I couldn't say anything. I just sat at the table and stared at her. Visions from last night were flooding through my head…_Her head was thrown back, she was moaning…water was cascading down her perfect, naked body, she was clawing at my back and neck, her mouth was wrapped around my…_

"Edward?" She was smiling at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I think you should sit down and eat." I took a deep breath, stood up, and started pacing around the kitchen. My erection was rubbing against my jeans. _Maybe, this was a bad idea._

"Thank you?" She was questioning me with her words. I must have looked like a lunatic…I was pacing much faster than I thought.

"You're welcome." I kept pacing.

"Edward, stop. You're making me dizzy." She was leaning over her plate, staring up at me. I got a great view of her cleavage from where I stood. _That's creepy. Stop it!_

I drew an unneeded breath and sat back down at the table. "Sorry. I panicked."

"Why?" She really did look concerned.

"I really don't think you want to know." I gave a nervous laugh. _What is wrong with you, man?_

"Okay, now I really want to know." She took another bite of her pathetic breakfast and pushed her plate away.

"Edward?" I watched her swallow her foot and lick her delicious lips. She brought her legs to her chest and leaned her head on her knees.

I sighed. "You just look very…tempting, today." My eyes skimmed over her balled up body. I shook my head and laughed at myself. "You must think I'm insane. First, I practically rape you & now, I can't keep my eyes off you." I leaned back head back and stared at the ceiling. Her chair made a screeching noise and I heard her soft footsteps on the kitchen tile. Bella's hands were on my shoulders & I felt her sit in my lap.

"I can't stop thinking about last night, either." I brought my face up…inches from hers. "And,…you look pretty tempting yourself." We both smiled at each other. "Edward?" Her hands wrapped in my hair and her hips slowly rolled against mine. _Ugh…_

"Mmm?" My eyes were closed and I was afraid to open my mouth for fear of what would come out.

She took a deep breath & pressed her hips harder into me. "Kiss me." I looked into those heavy lidded eyes for a millisecond before attacking her lips. Our lips worked together as I held her hips firmly against mine. If she kept rocking her body like that, I'd lose it. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she allowed me access to duel with hers.

"Mmm…" Her hands were, now, covering mine on her hips. I could feel that she was trying her hardest to create the friction that would, surely, become the death of me…or her.

Giving up on her quest, she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt. _Oh, no. _She smiled against me as we kissed, deeply, and took her shirt off. _This isn't good! Stop her, Edward._ I lifted my hands from her hips to catch her hands just after they lifted over her head. My lips detached from her and I looked into her smiling face. Well, I started to look at her face, but was distracted by the fact that I had her arms held above her head and her almost naked torso was stretched out and exposed for me. Bella's black bra was pushing her beautiful breasts together. They were practically begging to be touched as her erratic breathing was thrusting them towards me.

"You look like you like what you see." Her voice was lower & raspier.

"Bella…" I wanted her so badly, but was torn. We shouldn't be taking our relationship so fast. It's true what they say. Once you start a physical relationship…it's very, very, _very hard_ to stop. _Very hard!_

"I just want to touch you, Edward." Her hips started grinding against me, causing her to moan. I was fighting it. _Keep in control, Edward._

"We shouldn't…" I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head when Bella started moving faster.

"But, your body is saying you want to." I couldn't deny it. My erection was practically breaking through my pants. I released her hands and brought my hands back down to her hips. This time, I helped move her hips to her set rhythm. I realized that I wasn't breathing.

"What's the matter, Edward?" She started in a teasing voice. "Last night you were so…demanding…and, now, you can't even speak."

"Bella…" My teeth were clenched & my eyes were closed tight.

"Edward?" She practically moaned out my name. Her breath was fanning my face.

I grabbed her backside and practically threw her on the kitchen table before she could get her eyes open.

"Bella,…I'm trying to keep my composure!" I didn't mean to yell at her, but it kind of came out louder than I intended.

"But, why?" Her hips were still lifting up to meet mine. Her fingernails were digging into my arms _God, I love this woman._

"Because,…" I pulled her bra down a little so that I could see her tiny, hard nipples peak out above it. "all I can think about is ripping off your pants and fucking you right here on this table."


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

My tongue snaked out of my mouth and circled her nipple.

"Ugh!!!" Her back arched against me. I put a hand under her back to bring her closer.

"You like that, baby?" I looked up to see her biting her lip.

"Uh-huh" Her breathing was almost concerning me. Half the time she's with me she isn't breathing at all, and the other half of the time she's practically panting. We need to work on regulating that. I laughed and started trailing kisses down her stomach.

"I love what you do to me." I reached the top of her jeans and pulled the button through with my teeth.

I heard her give a single laugh & looked up, questioningly.

"That was sexy." She had a huge smile on her face. I just gave her my biggest smile right back and went back to her pants. Since she found that so sexy, I pulled the zipper down with my teeth, too. I placed a hard kiss on the skin I just exposed.

"Bella…you taste delicious…you smell delicious…and, you look…." I slid up her body and kissed just below her ear. "absolutely fuckable."

She, forcefully, grabbed my face and kissed me hard. When our tongues started to fight each other, my hands grabbed her face & she released mine. Her hands went straight for my jeans and started fumbling with the button. _Poor Bella. _I could have helped and been out of my jeans before she realized I moved, but I love the idea of her undressing me. She, finally, got through the button and zipper. I felt her hand slide into my pants and rub against me through my boxers.

"Mmm…" I opened my eyes and stared into hers. Both of our mouths were open and inches from each other. We were breathing our sweet breath into each others faces.

"You want me?" _What? _Bella was never this bold…and, never, had she ever sounded so sexy. She bit her lip and smiled up at me while she was stroking me though my restraints.

"More than anything." I leaned back, pulling her hand away and slipped mine into her jeans. I rubbed my thumb over her sensitive area and smiled back at her…raising an eyebrow.

"You want me?" I pressed down a little harder. Her hips thrust towards me.

"Ugh…yes." Her eyelids were very heavy and she had a look of pure lust gazing through them. I leaned back up to kiss her, again…

_DAMN IT! _

I stood up and buttoned my pants before Bella even realized it. I buttoned and zipped her pants, too, and threw her shirt at her.

"Charlie." I heard his key in the lock. Bella threw her shirt on very fast and sat back down at the kitchen counter, pretending to eat. I placed my chair further away from her and we sat…waiting.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and tossed his keys on the counter.

"Morning, Bells. Edward. You're here early." He stood between us.

"Yeah, um, I thought I'd make Bella breakfast this morning, sir." I looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"He was being very generous." Bella took another bite of her waffles. _Yeah, generous._

"I didn't see your car out front." He had his hands on his hips.

"Well, my car is being fixed, so my dad dropped me off." I didn't dare look up at him. Luckily, he was buying it. He was considering calling Carlisle to follow up on my story.

"Hmm." He turned to Bella. "Sorry, you had to drive the cruiser home, Bells. You should have just had Jacob bring you back, like he offered. You shouldn't have driven in the dark, that far, alone. Jacob could have stayed the night here, too, to keep you company." _Like hell!!! That mutt isn't coming within 100 yards of her! _I felt Bella's foot rub up my leg. She must have noticed how tense I got.

"It's okay, dad. I don't mind being here alone. Really, it's Forks, how bad could it possibly be?" We both eyed each other & I fought off laughing. "How did you get home?"

"Billy. Jacob wanted to come, but his buddies showed up and said something about an emergency, so he told me to tell you that he'd call you later."

"Okay." She didn't look away from me. I could feel my nostrils flaring as I looked at her. Suddenly, I remembered why I was so angry last night.

"I've gotta take a shower and get to work. What are you planning on doing today?"

"I have to take Edward home. Maybe, hang out with Alice for a while. I'll probably be there all day." She got up and put the plate in the sink.

"Okay. See ya tonight." He laughed, and reading his thoughts, so did I. "Bells, I don't want to embarrass you in front of" he paused trying to think of another word than 'boyfriend', "in front of Edward, but your shirt is on inside out."

It was adorable. I watched her face turn red and a smile spread on her face. "Um…thanks, dad."

"Yep." Charlie walked up the stairs and shut the bathroom door.

I sat in my chair for a moment. Bella must have noticed how tense I was, because she didn't approach me, like she usually does, the second Charlie left the room.

"You ready to go home?" She asked leaning against the sink.

"Yes." I felt furious at her for something I had forgiven her for last night. I didn't like being reminded of it. I got off my chair and practically ran to the front door and held if open, waiting for her. She just stood against the sink, staring at me. Something in her eyes was hurting. _Just go and break her heart, Edward._ I hung my head and shut the door. I walked back into the kitchen and leaned in against Bella, kissing her softly.

"I hate that mutt." It slipped. No, scratch that. I meant to tell her. I may have forgiven her last night, but I still don't like relish the idea of her seeing Jacob.

"Edward." She looked up, walked around me and out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Bella got in her truck like she was actually going to drive, which was a joke. Her truck is slow enough, without her behind the wheel. We were halfway to my house when her phone rang. She looked down at it and turned the ringer off.

"Who's that?" I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"Nobody. I, ugh, didn't recognize the number." She stared out the window. It rang, again. She silenced it.

"Wrong number?" I gripped the steering wheel.

"Yeah." She didn't look over at me.

"Stop Lying Bella!!" I shouted so loud, she jumped in her seat. I sped up.

"Stop shouting at me! I didn't ask him to call!" Her phone rang, again.

"Just answer it!!" I pushed her ancient truck even faster.

"Argh!" She pressed the button on her phone…

"Hello?…Hi, Jacob….Yeah, Charlie told me…haha, it's funny how people put their breaks on when they saw me coming by in the cruiser…uh-huh…um, I'll have to let you know. I know, Charlie will want me to go with him, but…Jacob, I don't need his permission….he's my boyfriend, I'm not his slave…I'll let you know. I have to go….Okay…Bye, Jake." She hung up and looked at me. **(A/N- I realize that Edward would have heard the whole conversation, but I didn't feel like typing it all out. You get the gist of what the conversation was about.) **

"Satisfied?" She put her phone in her bag.

"No. I don't like this at all. All of those flea bags are at the beach and I don't want you there." He pulled onto the road to his house.

"You told me that you'd be nicer! You SAID you'd stop being so possessive when it came to me and Jacob." She was turned in the bench seat and screamed at me.

"You and Jacob? YOU & Jacob?" I slammed on the breaks when we reached my house, which was a stupid maneuver, because Bella's body started flying towards the dash. My arm reached across her chest and stopped her from hitting anything. For a brief moment, my mind wondered to where my hand was, but I quickly pulled it away,…remembering my fury. I turned the truck off and jumped out of the car. Running around the car, I pulled the door open further for Bella and she hopped out, not looking at me. I slammed the truck door, grabbed her arm and started dragging her in the house.

"Edward, stop it!" She ripped her arm out of my grasp.

"No need to shout, nobody is here to take your side." The rest of the family must be out hunting.

"You're impossible, Edward." She walked around me and up the stairs. I stood there for a moment contemplating what to do. If I let her go to La Push, it would literally drive me insane not knowing what she was doing. If I held her hostage, she would blame me for not being able to see that animal. I heard her drop some CDs in my room and ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"God, don't you ever get so mad that you want loud, screaming, angry music??!! You have nothing!" She threw more CDs on the ground.

"Do you mind not ruining my things??" I walked over to my mess of music, grabbed a CD I thought she might approve of for this moment, and put it in my stereo. "Happy?" I screamed at her over the music.

"Ecstatic." She said in a normal voice, knowing perfectly well that I could hear her. Bella walked over to my window…just staring. I'm not even sure she was staring at anything in particular. She looked like she was lost in her thoughts. I walked up behind her so that she could hear me.

"I don't like it, Bella."

"Edward…" She started to protest.

"Hush! Let me finish! I don't like when you're over there. I know you've heard my excuses before, but they're legitimate! You're not going back. Maybe, we can work something out where he MIGHT be able to come to your place when Billy & Charlie…or I am there…but, never alone." She was still staring out the window & I was right behind her practically yelling into her year. She spun around.

"You're telling me what to do, again! Stop! I'll go to La Push if I want to! I can always go with Charlie. I'd like to see you keep me prisoner with my father the there." I just smiled and laughed at her.

"You don't think I could? It wouldn't be that difficult, Bella. You'll have a homework project due that I remind him of, or you hadn't been feeling well, and it probably isn't best that you be outside. Your father doesn't know much about parenting…he's send you to my house to see Carlisle." She looked furious. "You see, I have other ways of making sure you're safe. That's why I'm doing this…to keep you safe."

"Yeah,…being alone with my vampire boyfriend in the middle of the woods where nobody can hear me scream is the epitome of safe!! This is so much safer than being with 50 people at a beach!" _Hmm…_

"You're right." I picked her up and tossed her on the bed. I climbed on top of her. "Nobody can hear you scream." I'm not sure if she heard me or just read my lips. The music was almost unbearably loud. I surprised her _and myself_ when I tore her shirt from her body.

"Edward!!!" Her facial expression was a mix between shock and fury.

"Shut up, Bella." I popped the button off her jeans and yanked her jeans off her body. Throwing her pants on the floor, I brought myself close to her face. "You know, you woke up this morning my sweet Bella,…then, Jacob wants to see you…then, he calls you…then, you LIE TO ME,…you got angry…" I trailed my right hand down her body and rested it on her hip. "All my frustration and anger would just away if you would FORGET about HIM."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." _She keeps saying that._

"Like Hell, I don't!" I was shouting above the music.

"Edward, I…" I cut her off. My lips attacked hers. I couldn't decide if I was trying to prove to her that she needed me, or if I was trying to block out the images in my head. Either way, I needed a release.

Bella kissed me back with intensity. I tore myself away from her to remove her panties. Her nostrils were flaring with anger and her lips were tightly pressed together. I'm sure that I had the same look plastered on my face. My hands ran up her legs and squeezed her thighs as tight as I could without hurting her. I pulled Bella closer to me on the bed so that I was sitting on my knees right between her legs.

"Take this off." I hooked one finger under the strap of her bra and tugged on it. With the anger still on her face, she slowly sat up and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. It fell loose on her body but didn't reveal anything. She brought both of her hands up to her shoulders, held onto the straps, and raised eyebrow at me. _Tease…_ I tore the bra off her shoulders. Bella sat on the bed and stared up at me, still angry. I sighed and rubbed my thumb over her lips. _She feels so warm. _Without taking her eyes off of mine, she parted her lips and slid her tongue on the underside of my thumb. My breath hitched as memories from last night flooded my mind. _Was she toying with me? _I switched fingers and slid my forefinger into her hot mouth. Her eyes closed and she greedily sucked on my finger. _That-a-girl. _I felt myself strained against my jeans. I pulled my finger out of her wet mouth and ran it down her chin, down her neck, and down the middle of her chest & stomach. Not stopping there, I skimmed over her arousal and felt the heat radiating from her core. Bella sucked in a shallow breath and her eyes popped open.

"For being angry, you're very excited." I flashed my crooked smile at her.

"Well, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black." She glanced down at the prominence in my jeans.

"You, really, have to learn to keep your mouth shut, Bella." I unbuttoned my jeans and slid down the zipper. I just looked down at her for about 10 seconds. "I'm waiting."

"Why should I?" She licked her lips. I know my Bella was struggling by the lust in her eyes. I pulled my pants & boxer-briefs down a bit to free my aching erection. Her eyes were glued to my reveal. I wrapped my hands in her hair and lifted her head so that she was looking at me.

"Because, Bella…" I rubbed my tip against her bottom lip, "you want it soooo bad." I heard her shutter and I relaxed my hands in her hair. Instead of taking me in her mouth, she slid past it and started sucking on my hip bone and biting my flesh, there.

"Mmm…stop teasing, Bella." She kept up her pursuit to drive me crazy. She slid her cheek along the side of my member and, just when I thought she was going to wrap her lips around me, she continued her torture on the other side of my hips. "Damn it, Bella. You WILL obey me!" I forcefully grabbed her hair and slid myself in her mouth. She was more than happy to oblige. Her head immediately started sucking me at a quick pace. I felt her hands grip my hips. I'm sure she was practically clawing at me, but it seemed like a feeble attempt from my frail human.

My hips started thrusting into her mouth. "God,…Mmmm…" My head fell back and I sucked in a deep, unneeded breath.

I heard myself slide out of her mouth with a _pop._ I looked down at her. "I obeyed." She cocked an eyebrow, teasing me with her words.

"You're not done, yet, Bella." I leaned my head down, right next to her ear. "You're gonna take my cock in your hot mouth, and suck it 'till I'm satisfied." I sat back up. I didn't think it was possible for Bella to look more lustful…I was wrong. My words must have triggered something in her, because she pulled my hips back to her face and started blowing me with a vengeance. Whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth, she stroked with her hand.

"Mmm…does my Bella like when I talk dirty?" She moaned her response. I felt the vibrations in her throat & tensed up. "Faster, Bella. Yeah….Uuggghhh!!" My orgasm quickly approaching. _Damn, she's amazing._ "Touch yourself." I managed to groan out. She slid her left hand down her breasts and went straight between her legs. I saw her circling her bundle of nerves and felt her moan, again.

"Ugh!!!" I pulled her head away and wrapped my hand around hers, continuing to stroke me. My hand was moving at vampire speed. It's possible that it could be hurting her, but she didn't look like she was in any pain. I sucked in a breath and she looked up at me with her hungry eyes…mouth slightly open.

Without looking away, I pulled her hair so her head was tilted back. I was panting and if I could sweat I'm sure I would be.

"MMMM!!!" I lost myself in my moaning and came all down her neck. Every couple seconds my eyes would squeeze shut, but when I opened them back up, she was still looking up at me…eyes burning into my soul.

I was trying to regain my composure as I came down from my orgasm, but I felt Bella's tongue flick the end of my cock. A smile lit up my face.

"You're being very naughty today, Bella." She gave me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen.

"Whatever it takes to keep you talking." She slid her tongue up the underside of my shaft.

"Mmm…Easy, tiger. That could be dangerous for you." I climbed off the bed and pulled my pants back up around my hips, but didn't bother to button them. I ran down the hall to the bathroom as fast as I could to retrieve a towel for Bella. I grabbed the towel from the cabinet when I heard her phone ring…


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I ran back into the room with the towel.

"Well?" I stared at my beautiful, naked, Bella.

"Well, what?" She reached out for the towel. I walked over to her and gently wiped off her chest and stomach. That damn phone kept ringing. I knew who it was just by the fact that she wasn't answering it. I gave her a frustrated look and crossed my arms. Understanding, she turned down the music and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She sighed and looked up at me.

"_Hey, Bells. Sorry to bother you." _

"It's okay. What's up?" I sat down on the edge of the bed. Bella was chewing on her bottom lip and picking at her fingernails.

"_Well, I just kind of wanted to talk. We had a lot of fun yesterday." _I rolled my eyes & took a deep breath. Bella didn't even look up at me.

"Yeah, we did." Silence.

"So,…there's a full moon in a couple of days. The entire Rez has a party on the beach…um, it's kind of an personal joke. *laughs* But,…that's why I invited you earlier today back to the beach. Charlie's coming…and, it'd be kinda cool to hang, again."

I moved and sat at the end of the bed facing her. My eyes were boring into her. She kept glancing up at me…then right back down at the bed.

"Um…I don't really know what to say, Jake. I mean, yeah, it's fun to hang out and I'm sure Charlie would like if I came…"

"_He just wants you away from your boyfriend." _Hearing that mutt laugh about it almost made me snap. Bella actually gave a nervous laugh, too. She reached behind her to bring a pillow to her body to cover herself. She must have been feeling rather exposed.

"You just want to keep me away from my boyfriend, too, Jake."She laughed. He laughed. _That's it…_

I pulled the pillow away from her body and grabbed her legs to move her into my lap not bothering to take the phone away from her.

"Please," I said. "continue." I was determined have her make the decision for herself this time. She could either go to the beach with Jacob or stay with me…her call.

"Well, that's true, too. *laughs* I just don't know what you see in him, Bella. I think he's brainwashing you."

"Stop, Jake. I'm not brainwashed." She gave another nervous laugh. I ran my tongue along her jaw and up to her phone-free ear. I started places gentle kisses all over her neck and jawline.

That's debatable. *laughs* Anyway, do you want to come?"

I ran my hands over the swells of her breasts and straight down to grab her perfect ass,…hard. She gasped, loud.

"Um…" She rested her forehead against mine.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." I slid her down my thighs a little bit and reached for the button on my own jeans. Her jaw dropped at her eyes focused on what I was doing.

"I don't mean to push you, but you're not making a decision."

I brought my zipper down and reached into my jeans to adjust myself.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It sounds like fun, Jake. I'll have to make sure that Edward didn't have anything planned for us, though." I lifted my hips a little and slid down my pants enough to free myself.

"So, you do need his permission."

I slid her body back up on my lap and grabbed her breasts, hard. She immediately started grinding against me.

"I don't…" she let the air out of her lungs as if she'd been holding her breath. "I don't need his permission, Jake. I just, want to make sure he's not going to be upset."

I pushed her back on the bed and picked up her right leg. I trailed wet kisses all the way up to her thighs and rested between her legs.

"Of course, it's going to make him mad. You're coming here. So, I'm going to take that as a no?"

I slid my tongue along her folds and watched her shudder.

"That's not…" I flicked my tongue over her clit and paused to look at her. "Jake, can you hang on a second?"

"Sure, sure."

Bella put her thumb over the speaker on her phone and wrapped her other hand in my hair.

"Oh my God, please, don't stop." She whispered.

"You like this, baby?" I lightly swiped my tongue over her, again.

"Yes. More." She was still whispering. Let's see if I can change that…

"You taste amazing." I moved my mouth back to her and started, furiously, circling her clit.

"Uugghhh!!!" Her hips started bucking against my face. I held onto her hips & kept up my task. She pulled her phone back to her ear.

"Jake, I think I'm going to have to call you back." Bella's hands were pulling my hair. Her eyes were shut, tightly.

"I get it. You have to discuss with your leach."

"Mmm Hmm." I ran my finger over her entrance, but kept myself from pushing inside of her.

"He's got you on a short leash, Bella. You're like his slave."

She pulled back on my hair so that I was looking up at her. My sweet angel was silently mouthing, "please".

"You know what Jake, maybe I am his slave. I'll call you later." Bella hung up her phone and threw it across my room.

"Angry, Bella?" I smirked.

"Shut up & don't stop!" Hmm…demanding…I like it.

"Yes, ma'am." I pushed a finger inside of her and went back to my ministrations on her clit.

"Mmmm!!!!!" Her legs wrapped around my shoulders and her hands started clutching the headboard. I moved my tongue and started circling my thumb over her.

"You make the sexiest noises when I'm pleasing you."

"Edward…"

"Yes?" I started kissing her hip bone.

She grabbed my face and tried to pull me up her body. Noticing, I crawled up to her face. Her legs immediately wrapped around my back and pulled me to her.

"I want you." She kissed me with passion.

"You have me, Bella." I kissed the tip of her nose. Maybe, I had gone too far with my anger issues.

"No, I know,…but,…I WANT you." She lifted her hips against me and I felt how wet she was.

"Oh…" I stared deep into her eyes. "Are you sure, my love?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Edward." She almost looked like she was going to cry. Her breathing was out of control.

"I love you, too, Bella." I kissed her gently on the lips. Sliding my hands along her sides, I rested them on her hip. Bella got brave and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. I heard a growl escape me and slipped my tongue into her mouth. We were kissing like it was the last moment we would have together. Her hands were clawing at my back and her core was grinding against me.

"Oh, Bella…" my eyes closed. She was so wet for me.

"Edward…talk to me…" I gave a little laugh. I knew this got her going.

"What do you want to hear?…Do you want to hear how hot your body feels under my touch? How sweet you taste? Or…how I've daydreamed about being inside you since I came back?"

She didn't say anything. Bella just started sucking on my neck and trying to bring her pelvis closer to me.

"Really, Bella, are you sure you want to do this right now?? The moment we make love should be with candles and soft music playing. We should be alone on a deserted island…just the two of us…no chance of the family hearing us. It should be planned and perfect, love."

"Ugh! Edward!" She stopped moving her hips and pushed me over so that she was straddling my hips. "Make love to me later!! I can't wait anymore…you're driving me mad! Please!!??" Bella's eyes were dark and begging me to give her what she wanted.

"Bella…" I grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "I can't do that to you. I don't want you to resent me, later. But,…" I moved my erection against her hot center. "I won't be opposed to letting you take advantage of me." He gave her my signature smile. Her grin was even bigger. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

"In that case…" was all she had to say. Bella pushed back my shoulders and started sliding down over me. I let her set her own pace. I knew it had to be painful for her and didn't want to rush. But, God that feels amazing!! I put my hands over hers and caressed her skin. She's so perfect. Finally, I was completely inside of her. She just stayed there and didn't move for about 30 seconds.

"Are you okay?" I brought one of her hands to my face and kissed it.

"Mmm Hmm…just give me a minute." She opened her beautiful eyes.

"We can stop."

"Hmm…what happened to demanding Edward?" She smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't want to hurt…" Bella started sliding up and down on me. "Mmmm….hurt you…" I squeezed her hands tighter. Her body was set in a slow rhythm.

"That's why I love you." Bella's lower body was rocking against me and her heartbeat was thumping erratically. "Ugh…that feels so good…" She bit her bottom lip.

I just kept my eyes shut tight and held my breath.

"What's wrong?" She started moaning and moving faster.

"Nothing." I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward?" She questioned me as she moaned my name. I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us over so that I was on top.

"God, Bella. Nothing's wrong. I'm fighting the urge to take you." My forehead rested against hers and I kept the rhythm she had set. She started moaning louder.

"Harder…" Her legs were wrapped around my waist. I thrust into her harder. The look on her face told me that she was feeling no pain.

"You have no idea how good this feels and how long I've waited to feel it."

"Ugh!! Faster!!" Her hands pulled my hair so hard she caught me by surprise. Bella's mouth attacked my neck, again, only this time she started biting.

"Jesus!…Mmmm" I started moving even faster. The bed frame was shaking and hitting against the wall, but I didn't faze me. This was the most magnificent pleasure I've ever felt.

"Ahhh!!!" I felt Bella get even tighter as her orgasm washed over her body. She pulled me close to her and bit my shoulder. I slowed down a little to see the euphoric look on her face, but kept a steady rhythm.

"Wow…" was all she said. I leaned down and kissed her. It started as a slow, romantic kiss, but she quickly started whimpering with my movements.

"Does my Bella want more?" I started kissing her neck.

"Mmm…Does my Edward like fucking me?" It was the most seductive sound I'd ever heard. Immediately, I started thrusting harder into her. I could feel growls rumbling in my chest.

"Yes"…I was still toying with her neck and jawline. "You're Edward does….like…fucking you!" I attacked her mouth. Surprisingly, I could hear her moaning over my own, which sounded more ferocious than anything.

"Oh, God!" Her walls started tightening, again.

"Mmm…come for me, again." We were still in our heated kiss.

"Harder!!" Her hands went above her head to clutch the headboard. *Ring, Ring* *Ring, Ring*

"Ugh!" My fury his me when I heard that damn phone ring, again! I sat up, grabbed Bella's hips and flipped her over. Look at that perfect…mmmm….

"Edward?" I grabbed her hips and thrust back into her from behind.

"Ahh!!!" I didn't give her anytime to adjust to me. Knowing who was on the other line of that phone was making me crazy. I was thrusting into her harder than I had before.

"Are you" Christ… "going to see that mutt?" She didn't respond. Bella just kept whimpering and moaning. I grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head up a little.

"I can't hear you, Bella." I pumped into her harder, still.

"Ughh,…..Mmmm….I….don't….know…." What??? How dare! As much as I didn't want to…I stopped my thrusting all together.

"You don't know?" I rubbed my free hand all over her ass.

"No!! Edward don't stop!! Please!!!" I pulled myself out of her and started rubbing my cock along her clit.

"Then let me ask you, again. Are you going to La Push?" I lightly smacked her ass and rubbed the red spot it left.

"Ahh!! No!! I'm staying here with you!! Now, please,…fuck me!" I let go of her hair and pushed back into her. Grabbing her waist, I pulled her body up so that her back was against my chest and fucked her as hard as she wanted it.

"Ugh…you feel fucking incredible, Bella. You're so wet…and tight…do you like this?" I reached up and rubbed her sensitive nipples.

"Yes!!! I'm so close. Don't stop!" My orgasm was getting harder to put at bay. Feeling my close release I slid my hand further down her body.

"That mutt could NEVER make you feel like this!" I started circling her clit. Another orgasm flooded her body and mine closely followed.

"Oh My God, Edward! Ugh!!!!"

"Fuck! Ugh!!!" I thrust into her a few more times before collapsing on the bed with her. Bella lay on her stomach and I rolled onto my back. Both of us were breathing deeply. It amazed me that my breathing was labored during sexual acts. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Bella didn't even look at me when she spoke.

"Are you mad at me?" I could tell her voice was a little shaky.

"What? No,…not at all." I pulled my pants back around my waist and laid on my side so I could rub her back.

"I'm not going to go to La Push…sorry I raped you." She laughed. I pulled a blanket up around her and laughed too.

"Bella…you didn't rape me. I was all too willing. But,…thanks for taking the upper hand." I kissed her ear.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep your dirty mouth talking." I looked down at her smiling face. Her face was flushed. She looked adorable.

"Now, Bella. You just screamed for me to fuck you…and now you're getting embarrassed? I promise I'll talk dirty to you as long as you keep talking dirty to me,…sexy." I started kissing her neck.

"How 'bout right now?" She laughed and grabbed my hair.

"Mmm…" I trailed a hand over her body. "Why don't we get in the shower. We need to bathe each other so I feel your warm mouth around my already hard cock, again." I rubbed my bulging jeans against her ass.

"Mmm…good start…." She jumped out of bed and ran, naked, into the bathroom.


End file.
